


"You want war?" "I want change!"

by Coffeegirl84



Series: What if? - Shadowhunter AU Shortstories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Malec AU, Malec Alternative Universe, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: Slavery Warning, BUT This is NO Slavery Fanfiction it only starts there. It is just a storyMalec AU:The Clave decided from one day to another that downwolders were like pets.They had began to hunt downworlders down and kill them or to sell them as 'Pets'.Magnus  get caught and since then he was in a cage waiting for his own death.But everything changes the day he met  Alexander Lightwood ......





	1. The day I met an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. English is not my native language.  
> So sorry if something is wrong ^^

“ **You want War?” “I want Change...”**

 

 

Notes: Yes I know the Quote is from the Seelie Queen but not here XD

 

 

Prologue:

 

How was this possible – Magnus asked himself for hundreds of years.

The World became so Cruel – that wasn't so new.

Mundanes always tried to kill themselves in senseless wars but the Clave decided from one day to another that downwolders were like pets.

They had began to hunt downworlders down and kill them or - what Magnus thought was so much worse – or to sell them as 'Pets'.

Magnus had fought a long time but one day the clave caught him and since then he was in a cage wearing bangles at his wrists who stop him from hurting other people with his magic.

Magnus didn't know how or where from these bangles were but they were very effective.

He tried to escape a few times but every time when he tried to hurt the guards a shock of pain run through his head.

And one day – he gave up to escape.

He just sat there waiting – for a war, a change or the Death.

Everything could be better than this.... Right?

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Dad.... I don't want one”

“It is your 18th Birthday today. You SHOULD have one... Just Pick one so we can go home soon”

 

Magnus sighed.

Again a Shadowhunter who wanted to buy a Downworlder. It made Magnus sick but he wasn't able to stop it, so he resigned and lookd to the floor.

“Hey there....”

Magnus looked up confused someone was speaking to him and actually blushed.

A young boy, dark wild hair and oceanblue eyes looked at him and he smiled – it was such a lovely smile: Magnus could feel his heart melt a little.

No He is the Enemy Magnus remembered himself.

The young Guy checked him a little and began to whisper - Magnus was sure so his Father wasn't able to hear him. “I am Alec... What is your Name?”

Magnus looked confused and raised an eyebrow. “Alec?.... Is this a Name?”

Alec blushed and sighed. “Actually it is Alexander but nobody call me like that except from Mum....”

“Why...? It is beautiful name... I meant good... it is a good name,” he corrected himself.

“I'm Magnus... Magnus Bane... I am Warlock”

Alec was again checking on him and Magnus grinned.  
“You have to try harder.”

“Hm?”

“To find my Warlockmark.”

And now it was Alec blushing.”So obvious, hm?”

Alec looked back to his father and then to Magnus.

“Look my father wants me to pick one of your kind for my birthday and when he want something... he will get better what he wants.”

Now Magnus raised again the eyebrow.

“So you want to choose me?”

“If you want to come with me , of course?”

Magnus eyes went wide. He asked him? He ASKED him if he WANTS to come with him?

He remembered a few moments fewer he said he don't want this but he would do it for his father. He was nice to him, talked to him like a normal person and asked him if he wants to come with him?

Magnus was really unsure what he should do.

He could go with this guy who seems to be kind and take the risk that he was always like this OR he could stay here and waited a little longer to his own death when the clave doesn't want to feed him anymore.

"Done." Magnus said and his view followed Alexander how he leave to say his father his decision. Oh Magnus hoped this would not be a Mistake......

 

 

"This is my room..."

Magnus looked around.

They drove an hour to the New Yorker Institute and he was handcuffed the whole time. This was a little riddiculous since he couldn't do magic with the Bracelets – stupid Nephilims. He never liked them.

But Alexander seems different. He didn't talk much on their way but he checked from time to time Magnus. He seemed worried about him – not scared like the others. But he was still not sure if he could trust him. Of course he was nice but he knows nothing about this Nephilim – nothing except from the Name and the Birthday.

Magnus looked around. He didn't know how the other rooms looked in the Institute but this one was quite comfortable – everything fits perfect in it. The furnitures were all in an antique style – looking old but still beautiful. The room was filled with a bed, a closet, a Cupboard and many shelves with books – so Alexander seemed to like reading. The only lights now were two lamps on the side of the bed..... the bed.....

Magnus bite his lips. Oh he hoped Alec wouldn't want things like that.

"Hope you like it" the young Lightwood said and sat on the bed. He smiled brightly.

"Come.... sit down..." He clapped on his side on the bed.

"I won't have Sex with you... " Magnus snapped with a little Panic in his voice but more anger.

"W-what?" Alec blushed so red he could be a tomato.

"I will NOT have sex with you... to be clear... I am not your bitch..."

“How.... I never....”

“You bought me.....”

But then Magnus looked confused. The young Lightwood was gone pale. He just wanted to be clear. He had heard stories about shadowhunters doing such things but this guy seemed to be so..... so innocent.

Now the Warlock was sure he did a mistake and he looked to the floor. “I.... I am sorry,” he whispered and then there was silence in the room. Magnus didn't look up but he knew Alec was looking at the floor too. He had hurt him – hurt his feelings - but he wasn't sure what he could say.

He knew this boy for an hour and already it was akward. Maybe he shouldn't have gone with him. Maybe he had done a Mistake... maybe....

“I will sleep on the couch.... you can take my bed... “ He went to the Cupboard and took a shirt and pants out and laid them down on the bed. “Here... I will go under the shower...” And then he left and Magnus watched him leaving.

Sadly he went to the bed and stroke over the clothes.

“Happy Birthday, Kid...” he whispered and felt so guilty.

 


	2. A hidden Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some Critic for the first chapter to this story - just to be clear: I don't aprecciate or like Slavery.   
> It was just a Story idea which jumps in my head. If you like it - okay, If you don't like it - it is okay too.  
> This is my Story and nobody needs to tell me my story is wrong because they wouldn't write it like this.
> 
> For everyone who likes it. Thanks for reading the next chapter ^^  
> This will be still a short story and i really don't know where this is going. Let us find out together. ^^

 

 

One Week – one week Magnus now lived in the New Yorker Institute.

He came with nothing – everything he owned had the clave now except from the things he did hide but without Portal magic he wasn't able to get them.

So he only wore Alecs clothes which were in the beautiful colours black and shades of grey. Magnus had the feeling to get depressed – this kid has NONE colours in his closet – not one. How could someone live like that?

After their fight at the first evening they hadn't talked for three days. At the fourth day Alec apologized for being rude and buying him and nearly everything that happened in the world if Magnus hadn't stopped him.

It was right Alec had chosen him but his father bought him and Alec was nice to him. He didn't act like he was his owner – he act as if Magnus was a friend.

He talked with him, allowed him to go where he want (Which Magnus didn't do anymore without Alec because the first day he tried Alec gets punished for that), let him eat what he want.

He got to know Jace and Isabelle – Alecs siblings which were nice too but they had more self-confidence.

Magnus almost felt like in the past – even without Magic.

Sometimes Alec asked Magnus for telling him stories and Alec listened for hours. It all seems to be okay.... and okay was all he hoped for at this moment.

 

“Do they hurt?”

Magnus looked up. He hadn't realised that Alec was talking to him. Actually he was reading and then started to get a little distracted.

“Do what hurt?”

“This” Alec pointed at the Bracelets and Magnus looked at them. They were silver with angelic runes on it – not really beautiful but they weren't meant to be beautiful.

“Yes... they hurt...” Magnus said truthfully. “Not everyday.... not every minute... but yes... they hurt...” Magnus looked at the pages of his book again as Alec took one of his hands in his and took his Stele.   
“What are you doing, Alexander?”

But Alec didn't answer.

“I said what are you...” Magnus stopped and watched the first Bracelet falling from his arm, the second followed seconds later.

“There... better?” Alec asked and Magnus streched his hands. He set him free? Was this a trick? He was a Nephilim after all, but he never harmed him and always he got punished when Magnus did something, never Magnus himself. “You know I can do Magic now, right?”

“Sure but I ...i didn't want that it hurts you.”

Magnus sighed and looked sadly at him Why was he a Nephilim? Such a beautiful nice Nephilim?

“Oh Alexander... you are so stupid”

“What?” Alec mumbled but a blue magic fog embraced him until he fall asleep.

“I am sorry, Alexander....” he whispered and kissed his Cheek.

“In an another world.... we could be friends... or more...” He stroke Alecs Hair behind his Ear and over the rune which was hidden there but Magnus could feel it. “Goodbye, Alexander....”

Magnus stood up and opened a portal. The Alarm began to rang but it was to late. Magnus was gone and Alec asleep on the bed....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Thee days later Magnus was in his Loft in Spain.

He was so happy to be himself again. His Wards were always up and he had met a few Warlock friends to discuss how to help other Downworlders.

He was escaped and didn't want to go other Downworlders through this. They should be save – all save.

 

“Magnus are you listening?”

Magnus looked up.

“What?”

Catarina sighed, everyone were gone only she stayed but Magnus were obviously not listening.

“I asked if you are allright?... You were a long time gone.... caught and sold to a Nephilim.”

“Alexander...”

“What?”

“The Nephilim... His Name was Alexander... He got me for his 18 th Birthday.”

Magnus sighed and Catarina checked Magnus. “Please... don't tell me you miss him.”

The Warlock blushed and Catarina was now the sighing one. “You are kidding me... “

“But he was always nice... He was... like a friend....”

“He wasn't your friend... not really and even if he tried to be your friend he never would have bought you.”

“He got me free.....”

Catarina looked at him suspicious. “I know this look... you began to like him.”

Oh dear how did she do that? Always she knew what he felt more than Ragnor. She was his best friend. “It doesn't matter if I liked him.... he bought me and now i'm free of him and I'm happy about it.”

The female Warlock took a sip of her drink. “Yes of course... he was just a Nephilim.... like every other Nephilim.... They are all dumb....”

“That isn't true.... Alexander is very intelligent for his age and he loves to read.”

Catarina began to smile. “Oh then he isn't very brave.”

“Of course he is brave – he killed more Demons then everyone else in this Institute”

“That is what they all say.”

“That is what Isabelle said... his sister... Alexander thinks he is worthless.....”

“Maybe he IS worthless.....”

“THAT IS NOT...” Magnus turned red when he saw Catarinas smiling face. “You don't have to admit that you like him.... and it isn't wrong....”

Magnus looked to the floor. “Yes.... it is wrong... I feel like I had betrayed him.... but I just escaped....”

“But not from him like you said...from the Clave.”

“And still he bought me... What is wrong with me?” Magnus put his face in his hands. Why did he like him? Why wasn't he able to forget him? Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Alecs Smile and his blue eyes and he couldn't forget.

He felt a hand rubbing over his back.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Mags.... Far from it.... We don't decide who we likes and who we doesn't.... It isn't our choice what the heart wants.... “

“What the heart wants...” Magnus said thoughtfully and bit his lip.

“Yes... you are right, but.... but there is no time for things like that..... You said something about a rebel group of Nephilim who would help us?” Magnus hoped to change the subject succcesfully and looked over to his best friend almost pleading. Fortunately it worked. 

Catarina sighed and gave him a paper while she talked.

“Yes... the Circle...The Leader is Valentine Morgenstern.... They work in the underground and freed hundreds of Downworlders till now... There are People from the circle in the clave spying for them but it is still difficult to find any other bases where they capture downworlders like where you were.”

Magnus stared at the paper. “What … what is this?”

“It is their Symbol.... Why?”

“I know one of them.... I know a member...”

“What?.... Who?”

Magnus looked up but was gone pale. “A Circle hidden behind his ear.... Alexander .... Alexander Lightwood....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was very fast but it is still not the end. Remember this. ^^°  
> Be prepared what happens next ^^


	3. The lost Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting so long. It was very busy at work and i was a long time sick.  
> So sorry

chapter 3

Slowly Alexander stepped forward.  
It was dark in here but Alec was a good Shadowhunter with excellent hearing.  
The Institut had gotten information about demon activity at an old School yard.  
Alec should be punished with this mission for letting Magnus free.  
The young Lightwood didn't remember everything. He knew he had spoken to Magnus and opened his Bracelets. Magnus had called him stupid and then.... nothing. Then everything was just a blur.  
He woke up and Izzy told him Magnus was gone.  
That day Alec felt a pain in his heart. He was sad that Magnus was gone but he was also happy because Magnus was free – even if he couldn't see him again.  
But he missed him so much.

“I know you would come alone.”

Alec looked up but he couldn't see anything. And the he heard again this voice behind himself.

“Hello, Alexander...”

Alec turned around and let the bow sank down immediately.  
“Magnus?”  
The Warlock was smiling at him. “You look good. Sorry for the rumour about a deamon here but we have to talk.”  
The young Lightwood looked to the ground. He was happy to see that Magnus was allright but he still felt guilty for doing nothing to free Magnus earlier. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I.... I never wanted my father to buy you like... like a slave... or a thing... because you aren't …. I'm sorry... I... I...”  
“Alec,” Magnus sighed.  
“It's over. It doesn't matter now.... but.... I need your help.... I need contact to Valentine.”  
The young boy with the black hair looked puzzled but Magnus only smiled softly.  
“Do you really believe I live for weeks with you and don't recognize it?”  
He came closer to Alec and the boy took a deep breath when Magnus Fingertips wandered softly stroking behind his ear, where the circle rune was.  
“I forgive you but you owe me this, Alec... If you really like me, Alec... Please help me...”  
The young Lightwood hesitated.  
“My Dad is the Inquisitor...”  
“I know but.... the Circle is no club... you have to prove what you are staying for, sometimes.”  
Alec starred at him for a while.  
“You are right,” He took Magnus arm and and pulled the sleeve up to write something.  
“go to this adress and this person... He will contact YOU then.”  
“Thank you, Alexander.... I...”  
“You have to go... NOW...” Alec lifted his bow. “Someone is here... go now.”  
Magnus heard people coming. “Alec...”  
“I said GO!”  
Magnus bit his lip but opened a portal. He walked trough but looked back.  
For a few seconds he could see Alec – and 5 Shadowhunters who brang him down.  
“ALEC,” he yelled but it was to late.  
He was back in his loft and the portal was closed.  
Catarina looked down at him. “Mags … are you allright?”  
“What happened?”  
“They got Alec..., “ he whispered in shock – only this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three weeks later....

Magnus were sitting in a park on a bench.  
Three weeks ago Alec got catched and two days after Alec got catched Magnus went to the chinese Restaurant Jade Wolf to talk with a man called Luke.  
“He will contact you,” the man had said but till that nothing happened.

“Excuse me, Sir?”

Magnus looked up. There was a girl standing before him – 16 years old maybe , with hair like fire and bright eyes. She smiled at him and Magnus smiled back.  
“Yes, Biscuit? Can I help you?”  
“Biscuit... That is new... I like it... Come with me.” She hold her hand to Magnus but he looked confused. “Come with you?... Where?”  
But the redheaded girl just laughed and took Magnus hand.  
“Come on.... It was your idea, remember?”  
In this moment it clicked.  
Your idea? Maybe this girl would bring him to Valentine... or she was just crazy. But he had no choice – not really. Everyone was in Danger – Alec was in Danger.  
He stand up and walked with her through this park. She walked light footed and her hair were moving while she was going. She was tiny, but definitely trained and her Eyes were so green like the woods in Ireland.  
“I knew once a woman with eyes like yours...”  
The girl looked up and for a few moments she said nothing. Then she turned away her look from Magnus face.  
“My Mum... Jocelyn.... She … she doesn't live anymore... She killed herself and my Brother a few month after I was born. “  
Magnus felt a sting in his heart. “I... I am sorry.... “  
“Don't be... I have my father....”  
She smiled and stepped forward with him. In the next few seconds they were standing in an underground base.  
“Did we...”  
“Walked through a secret portal? Yes... Come... Follow me, Magnus Bane..”  
She giggled softly and walked forward. Magnus followed her and looked around. First it was dark and only the witchlight from the young redhead gave light. But the path became brighter and brighter.

And then she lead him in a room where a man – middle aged – where sitting in a Chair and two Shadowhunters stand behind his side.  
The redhead went to the man. “Hey Dad... This is him... Magnus Bane.”  
Magnus checked the man – middle aged, a warrior but he looked like a normal Business man. He were smiling at Magnus and leaned forward. “You did good, Clarissa.... Thanks love.... So.... Why were you demanding to see me, Mr. Bane?”  
The warlock swallowed. He wasn't so sure anymore that this would be a great idea.  
“Me and my friends know a few Bases where they are selling downworlders and we...”  
“You want us to fight side by side to free them.”  
“Yes.....”  
Valentine looked suspicious. “I am not sure.... This could be a trap... I mean who gave you my contact?”  
Magnus looked to the ground. “One of your soldiers... Alexander Lightwood.....”  
The young girl named Clarissa stepped forward. “Alec?... We haven't heard from him since three weeks... we thought... we thought he is dead.”  
Magnus bit his lip. “I am not sure if he isn't now.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
And Magnus told everything – how he met Alexander and started to live with him for weeks, how he freed him and Magnus went home and how he contact him and the young boy got catched.  
Valentine said nothing for a few moments before he turned around to the two men guarding him. “Prepare enough soldiers.... We are going in a few hours... Mr. Bane, you will tell them the Bases places and we will free everyone we can find...”  
“And Alec?” The girl asked but Valentine shook his head. “He is lost.... He knew the risk.” “But Daddy....” “DON'T!”  
Silence filled the room but Magnus could feel Clary was shaking like him. Valentine turned around and went away with his men and left Clary alone with Magnus.  
“No.... This... this can't be his Decision.... He left him to die?” The warlock starts panicking. “no... NO”  
Clary looked up and grabbed Magnus Hand. “He did.... but I don't... Come with me.... We save him... I hope you remember every single corner in this Institut.... We will need this knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going. It started as a wannabe love story (I mean it SHOULD have been become one) BUT now it is more serious and i am really sure it will end serious ^^°  
> I am so sorry BUT i hope you read it nevertheless XD
> 
> I am sure it will end soon. So stay tuned ^^


	4. Not able to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry the chapter didn't come earlier.  
> I had an car accident where i sprained my right hand - my writing hand.   
> So i wasn't able to write something.  
> It took a month to get off the plaster cast and i am still recovering because from time to time my hand hurts.  
> BUT I am happy to give you now finally the next chapter ^^
> 
> I still don't know where this is going ^^° Arrghhhh I am sure this will not end well ^^° T.T

Chapter 4. 

 

“Alec?... Brother look at me.”

The young Lightwood looked up and saw in the face of his Parabatai Jace.   
He wanted to get up but his own body didn't obey him because of a strong pain shock which went through his whole body. He hold his side and made a hurt face.  
Since three weeks they were torturing him, so he would tell them about the circle – but Alec didn't.   
The young man didn't tell anything at all.   
So they kept hurting him and now he was reclining his body on a bench of stone with broken rips, a swollen eye and bruises surrounded by a cage of glass. 

“Tell them, Alec.”  
“Tell them what?”  
“Everything they want to know. Please... or.. “  
“Or what? They kill me? Let them try.”

Jace's view were sad. Even if they were parted since weeks – jace could feel everything Alec felt. He felt his pain in his body but also in his soul – in every particle of his body.   
Jace always believed the Clave was right with everything. He believed in the Clave but now after knowing Alec was in the Circle and after he saw what the Clave had done to him he wasn't so sure anymore about his whole life.   
His Parabatai was always the clever one, the one who always saw the bigger picture and now he wasn't able to help him.  
“Alec... They already are... Please....”  
But before Alec could answer the Alarm went on and Jace looked up. “Ich will come later...” he said and ran outside.

*****

“You think this is a good idea?”  
The redhead grinned at the Warlock while they were hiding in Alecs room. “Oh it is the best. They will be so busy – too busy to save all bases.”  
She turned around to Magnus. “So... now it is on us....” She activated a rune while she was talking. “We need to be fast and you have to open a portal as soon as we have Alec. Do you understand?”  
Of course he did understand. He wasn't a soldier but he was been in war – and this war was no different.   
Magnus nodded and Clary looked outside the door. “Now” she whispered and let Magnus in front of her because he knew where they had to go.  
Magnus had the feeling the hallway become longer and longer. His heart beat to his throat and his steps seemed to be heavier and heavier.  
What if Alec wasn't allright? What if they tortured him? Or did more bad things with him?  
Magnus was scared – really scared like he wasn't in a long time.  
They come deeper and deeper - Clary always looked around and then they saw him.  
“ALEC..” Magnus yelled and ran to the glass cage. “Open it..” he yelled and Clary draw a rune to open it.  
“Alec,” Magnus whispered and ran to him. “Alec... it is me.” Softly he stroke Alecs Hair aside. He looked terrible – the warlock was nearly crying, when the Shadowhunter turned around.   
“Mags,” he whispered and for a moment the warlock smiled. “Yes... yes it is me... can … Can you stand up?... We have to go.”  
Magnus helped Alec up who was moaning because of pain when he saw the redhead. “Clary?”  
Clary turned around und grinned. “Come on, Bane.Open a portal... We are going home.”  
“What?”  
The three turned around to the voice. Jace was standing in the hallway and watched them.   
Long time nobody said anything or move.  
Then finally Jace broke the silence. His eyes flickered. “Are you going to take him away from here?”  
He wasn't harsh or yelling or angry. Jace's Voice was calm with a little tremble inside it. Magnus knew him – not like he knew Alec but he knew Jace normally didn't talk like this so he nodded.  
“That means... I have to say goodbye... Take Care of him Magnus,” Jace whispered and bit his lip.  
“Jace..” Alec whispered but Jace shook his head.   
“Go.... Just go...”  
Magnus opened a portal to his home and went through. Clary waited and looked at Jace. She hold her Hand to him. “Come with us.”  
But again Jace shook his head but tried to smile. “I can't. The guys here are lost without me.... But maybe... one day we will meet again?”  
Clary smiled a little. “Maybe. Maybe if you take a walk in a park from time to time,” she whispered and waved at him before she went through the portal.

 

***

 

“NO...”  
“Shhhh... I am here” Magnus stroked softly the hair out of Alecs sweating forehead. “You are safe...”  
Alec was breathing heavily and looked around. What was happened? Where was he? The room looked like a Bedroom but not like in the institute. No this one was decorated with many chinese Ornaments and colourful. The bed itself he could feel was soft but also foreign.  
What did happen?  
And then he remembered. They had tortured him. The People who he had claimed as Family. He knew they had went the wrong path. That was why he joined the circle but still he never thought they would treat one of their own like that.  
His head turned to Magnus who sat next to him with a book in his lap.

“Where are we?”

“In my home.... one of my home's actually.”

The young Nephilim looked up to the Warlock and long time he said nothing.  
“You... came back” he whispered.

“I did,” Magnus answered and looked at the Alec.

“But..... Why?”

“What dou you mean?”

“I mean,” Alec started. “Why did you came back? Why did you take this risk... only to save me?”

Magnus took a deep breath and closed his book.   
“Alexander...” he began and put the book on his cupboard.  
But he didn't answer right away. Magnus wasn't sure how to explain it. He wasn't sure either WHY he saved him.  
A long time silence filled the room before Magnus started again.

“Alexander. …. Every person we met – even if they just are passing by and we don`t recognize them – influence our lifes.   
Sometimes their influence is bad for us, give us bad memories or hurt us and we have to live on with it. Other times they are good for us and are making us better.”  
Magnus stopped cause Alec looked puzzled.  
“You can like people or hate people. Some people you just want to leave and others you are not able to leave ever. And Sometimes... just a few times even in my long life till now you got hurt but still you can't leave, you know? Sometimes you met someone and there is something about the person – something different.  
When we first met this memory was really bad and hurtful because I was caged and got sold BUT... “ he added because Alec looked hurt. “not only. I remembered you looking at me with your eyes – so innocent but also filled with sadness.   
I didn't know why but I wanted to find out why your eyes were filled with sadness. I had could try to escape but I never really tried. I know it wouldn't had worked because of the cuffs but I also didn't want to leave – not at the beginning.  
I wanted to get to know you more and more and I saw that even if you are a young warrior and brave, you are also not yourself – not around others, around your family – only sometimes you showed a little of the true Alec to me when we were alone.   
And when you opened my cuffs my first instinct was to leave but... when I was at my home for the first time in years – I kept thinking of you. I couldn't forget so I came back after contact the circle.”

Alec sat up but leaned back against the bedframe. 

“So.... what... does that mean?... We... are friends?” He looked curious. He never had friends – he had trainingspartners, family and his Parabatai but never a friend.

Magnus sighed. “Actually I don't know... the only thing I know is that I didn't wanted you to be caged and wanted you here... near me....”  
Alec sighed and his view stayed at the blanket. “What now, Magnus? What are we doing now?”  
Magnus looked at Alec and took a deep breath.  
“First of all you need to rest. You can stay here as long as you want and then.... I don't know either. You will now get healthy enough to be fully recovered and then we can decide.”  
“Even if we are going in a war?”  
Magnus stood up but pushed softly Alec under the blanket.   
“Even than. Sometimes you have to fight before the world gets better. And now sleep, Alexander. You need your strength.”  
“I don't want...” mumbled Alec but was already asleep.  
The warlock looked sad at him. “Me neither...”


	5. Familys and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long i was very busy at work and my health was also not good. But i am writing again to post soon the next Chapter afters this. Because soon it will come the end.

Chapter 5

“This stupid Girl..”  
Valentine wasn't amused. He had said Alec was a lost case – it was to risky to save him.  
But Clary didn't listen and Valentine and a few of his men were now on the mission to help his daughter.  
“Just like her mother – always doing things without thinking first.”

“That's called Passion – and you loved that about me, remember?”

Valentine knew this voice without having to turn around. This wasn't possible and still – it was HER voice.

“Don't you want to turn around? Say hello to me? Come on, Val. Be nice to your wife.”

Valentine turned around and there she was. Red hair like fire and burning eyes.  
“I thought you were dead. I thought you burned yourself with our son.” he said with a broken voice.

But the woman laughed.   
“Me? No! I would never burn myself especially not our son.”

“But... the Bones. We found bones.”

“My parents – so ignorant - and the neighbours woman and boy.”

Valentine swallowed.   
“They were innocent people. How could you?”

“They were only mundanes. Nothing more. Don't act like you would care.”

“I DO CARE. And you never did. That is the point.”  
She was smiling – he was angry and she smiled. Not a lovely, beautiful smile – an evil wide grin.

“And still you love me, am I right?”

Of course he loved her but that made it only harder.  
“And Jonathan?”

She smiled proudly. “He is doing very good. He is a great warrior. Maybe one day you two will meet.” She drew her seraphblade.  
“IF you survive me, that is.”

Valentine unsheathed his Blade too. “Jocelyn....”

 

***

 

“No, Robert. Stop it.” Maryse yelled.  
She was holding her oldest son Alec in her arms. The boy was crying and his cheek was bloodred.  
“How could you? He is your son.”

“He freed a werewolf. He needed to be punished.”

He is only eleven years old – he is a child and the werewolf was also only a child. You shouldn't have hit him.”  
Robert lifted his hand and for a moment Maryse thought he was about to strike ot again which only let her hug Alec even harder, but nothing happened.  
Maryse looked up. Tears were falling down her cheeks, when Robert leaned down and began to whisper.

“THIS was the last time, Alexander. The last time that your mother protects you. One more disbehaviour from you or disrespect for our laws... and I will send you to an another institute to grow up – miles away from your mother and your siblings. Am I making myself clear?”

The young boy had gone pale and was trembling.   
“What?” Maryse whispered in shock. “No... please, Robert.”

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Robert yelled and the young boy with the big blue eyes nodded in panic.  
Robert began to smile. “That is my boy. Now I have work to do. Maryse look after him.” And then he went away.

“Mama?” Alec said with a tremble in his voice.  
“Shhhhhh... Everything will be allright, Baby. It's not true. I will always protect you. He will not send you away. I wouldn't let him. You are my Baby, right? I love you and nothing is gonna change that.”  
“Mum?”  
“Yes?”

 

***

“.... love you...”  
Alec opened his Eyes and blinked.  
The sun was burning in his eyes and it took him a few moments to register that he was lying in Magnus bed.  
With both hands Alec stroke his face.

“No, he isn't ready. He hasn't fully recovered.”

Alec sat up.   
It was definetly Magnus voice he had heard, but there was a second one.

“Mr. Bane, a war is coming.”  
It was Valentine who was speaking to Magnus.   
The young man hid behind the slightly open door.

“That is what I was hoping for.”

“You WANT war?” Valentine asked in schock, but Magnus shook his head.

“No, I want change. Only a better world can take it's place – for all of us.”

“Then I need him even more.”

“You have to renounce him. He will not go until I have allowed it.”

Alec could hear Valentine agnrily snarl before he stood up and went to the door.  
“You have to forgive him,” a third voice said. It was Clarissa's. She sounded broken herself and it took her some time to speak.  
“To find out that Mum and Jonathan aren't dead and on the other side...”  
Clarissa stopped talking and Magnus petted her arm.  
“It's okay,” Clary said but Alec knew it wasn't okay. He could hear her suffering. But then the door closed and silence filled the room again.   
Alec emerged. “Magnus?”  
The Warlock turned around and showed him a smile. Alec was shivering but smiled a little back when he heard him say “Good morning, Alexander.”  
Alec came closer. “You think I am not ready?”  
Magnus sighed. “Eavesdropping shows very bad manners, Alexander” He sat down on his couch and petted the seat next to him. He waited until Alec sat down.  
“I think you aren't fully healed.”  
“What?” The young man looked curious. What was Magnus talking about? His body was fully healed – nobody could see that he had ever been wounded. “What are you talking about? My wounds are gone.”  
“Yes physically. But mentally I think not.”  
“What?”  
“Are you ready to fight?”  
“Yes!”  
“Against your family?”  
Alec looked at the ground. He was right. It could happen that he have to fight against his family. Would he be able to stand that? Alec wasn't so sure anymore.  
“Look,” Magnus said. “Just... Just give it a little more time. Then...” Magnus softly took his hand. “... we will both fight – side by side. I promise.”   
Alec became red, but smiled.  
“Side by side...”


	6. The day I met him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale Chapter
> 
> Hope you like it

Chapter 6 Finale

“Magnus?.... Magnus? Where are you?”

Alexander looked around.   
He got hit a few minutes ago – his view was blurred and his hearing was dull and hurtfull.  
Smell of blood and ashes filled the air – it wasn't easy to breath.  
The youn man opened his eyes again and stood up.  
He was surrounded by corpses and people screaming and crying for help.  
It was like a nightmare but Alec knew: THIS was his world – no dream, no fantasy. This nightmare was real.

“ALEXANDER!”

Alec turned into the direction of the yelling and was relieved to see Magnus running up to him.

“Alexander... are you allright?” 

He saw up to him. “What happened? Where... Where is my Family?”

“Shhhh … They are safe. Look at me, Alexander.”

But Alec wasn't able to. He just wanted to sleep … nothing more....

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The whole world had been fought in the name of freedom for the downworld.   
Not only friends and foes did fought – even family against family and friends agains friends.  
The world was burning.  
A war was never good – but like Magnus Bane always had said: a better place would take it's place.  
He had hoped it so badly and for such a long time – not only for himself, for the whole downworld.  
Magnus had lived a long life.   
He was born in slavery and lived in it until he met Alexander Lightwood. A young man who was so innocent and always had want to do the right thing.  
And now after over 300 years of slavery and escape – he sat here in the Institute in New York surrounded by Nephilims as a free human being.   
It was worth it.  
Valentine and his circle had taken over the institute and made a piece contract with one representative of each species and build a new Council with them and Nephilim united.  
The downwolders and Nephilim together had rebuild everything, which got destroyed and had put the wards up again.  
It had taken three days to bury all the Victims and since then Alexander didn't woke up.  
His body was fully healed, so Magnus had no idea why he didn't woke up.

Worried and sleepy he sat at the bed from the young Lightwood.   
And then finally a little noise came from him.  
Magnus stood up.  
“Alexander?” he said and stroke softly through the dark hair of the Nephilim. “Alexander?... It is me... Magnus.”  
The Lightwood opened his eyes.   
“What happened?”  
Magnus sighed relieved.   
“You got hit, Alexander. My god you were asleep three days.”

“My Family?”, Alec asked and the warlock smiled.

“Everyone is fine. Your parents have surrendered and made a deal with the new Clave. We won, Alexander. The downworld is free – I'M free now.”  
Magnus smiled and Alec was sure he never had smiled like that before.  
“I am happy you are awake,” whispered Magnus and before the other man could react the warlock kissed him softly.  
A shiver ran through his body.  
This kiss made him forget all the pain from the last weeks even if it was a very short kiss.  
Magnus stopped the kiss but when he saw Alecs sadly face he smiled a little.  
“Don't worry, Alexander. We have all the time in the world now.”  
The young Lightwood smiled.  
“I know,” he whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Epiloque:

“And then you found me?”

The Warlock looked to the little boy in his arms who had asked.   
Dark hair like Alexanders Hair.  
“Yes, Rafael.” He saw to the other boy who were laying in his other Arm and was sleeping.  
“Then we found you and Max and both of you are making our family perfect and complete.”

The young boy looked up with his big eyes.  
“Papa? When did you realize you are in love with Daddy?”

Magnus thought about this Question.   
“Rafael... When I Met your father, he wasn't like he was today around us.   
He was a young and shy man. Nobody knew that he never wanted a wife, nobody knew that he was living a lie. Everybody knew him as a strict, angry man who always follow the rules and never show mercy.  
But this wasn't the real Alexander Lightwood. The real one was like he is today – a soft, intelligent, loving and caring man with a big heart and full of Justice for Everyone.   
It took a long time for him to be who he really is and nobody could see it.  
Nobody – except from me.   
I knew it from the first time I met him and saw in his blue eyes.”

“Blue like Max?” Rafael asked smiling.

“Yes. Blue like Max. I knew that I love him in the moment I saw in his eyes – even if I didn't knew that this is called love at this time.  
I knew I want to be with him until the day he die and maybe this day I will break inside but that is okay. Because I love him and that is a good price for it.”

“What is a good price?”

Magnus looked up and began to smile while the darkhaired boy ran into Alexanders Arms. The young Lightwood embraced the boy and smiled like he was never happier.   
After the war Alexander and Magnus got together. And they began to love each other more and more everyday. It was like everything bad was gone.

“Hmmmm”  
Magnus looked down to the blue skinned boy who was still sleeping in his arms and stroked softly through his hair. “Shhh Bluebell. Everything is allright. It was just a nightmare. And even if something bad will happen. Daddy and Papa will be here and help you. We will show you the things which are more important than nightmares and bad things. Things like friends, family and love.”  
He looked up to Alexander but was still stroking through Max's Hair who was sleeping calmly again.   
“With love...” Magnus began to smile when his Eyes met Alexanders Eyes. “With love in your heart you are strong enough to survive everything. I promise” he whispered and kissed Max's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It was so hard to write but i am so happy about the ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it


End file.
